


Airport Lounges Are Good For More Than Just Lounging In

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Airports, Dry Humping, M/M, Non-Explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: They can't help themselves, they can barely stop themselves from running their hands all over each other. So they don't.





	Airport Lounges Are Good For More Than Just Lounging In

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah you all probably know this is rushed, especially considering I got the idea for this from their airport photos from today ;;; I wish I could sit and work at it a bit more but really if I didn't rush and get this out /right now/ I'm not sure I'd be able to find the inspiration again at a later point, so rushed writing it is. This whole thing took me about an hour or two 
> 
> I really really didn't read this over this time, I might come back and do that later so please excuse any mistakes :))

It’s risky and they both know it but knowing this hadn’t stopped them before and it isn’t going to stop them now. It was a miracle that they even to managed to give everyone the slip though Minhyun supposes that no-one had expected them to just disappear all of a sudden. Even Minhyun himself had been taken by surprise when Jonghyun had grabbed his hand and pulled him away from everyone else in a desperate sort of hurry.

“Jju, where are you—” Minhyun tries to ask but he’s interrupted by a sharp glance back from Jonghyun and the heat that his eyes holds tells Minhyun all that he needs to know. He gulps drily as Jonghyun lets go of his hand, trusting that Minhyun will now happily follow along without further questions.

Their footsteps echo faintly in the quiet airport corridor. Jonghyun knows what he’s doing leading them towards the deserted gates of the flights that aren’t leaving for another few hours. It’s unlikely they’ll be running anyone bar a few airport staff – no-one who’ll really care enough to notice NU’EST’s Kim Jonghyun and Hwang Minhyun duck inside an empty airport toilet.

People in their position can never be too safe though so Minhyun continues to follow Jonghyun into the stall furthest from the door and he’s barely done locking the door before Jonghyun’s pushing his back against the door with enough force to momentarily wind him.

They’re both aware of their time constraints; it’s unlikely their absence has gone unnoticed for this long and they only have so much time until it becomes suspicious and someone goes looking for them.

Jonghyun doesn’t waste anymore time and yanks down the zipper on Minhyun’s shirt and begins leaving hot, open mouthed, kisses along his pale skin as he proceeds to work at unbuckling Minhyun’s belt. Jonghyun’s hands work confidently and quickly; he’s practised and assured.

Minhyun gasps as Jonghyun bites and sucks along his collarbones, knowing that by the time Jonghyun’s done, there’ll be a trail of purple bruises scattered across his chest.

Jonghyun eventually finishes unbuckling and unbuttoning Minhyun’s jeans and he doesn’t hesitate before he reaches in the cup Minhyun’s clothed dick in his palm. Jonghyun chuckles when he realises that they’ve barely done anything yet Minhyun’s half hard.

“Someone’s already rather excited.” Jonghyun remarks against Minhyun’s skin. He can feel the amused smirk that accompanies it.

Minhyun can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed about how worked up he already is.

“Can’t help it when you’re wearing this t-shirt.” He replies truthfully as he pulls said shirt untucked from Jonghyun’s jeans and slides his hands up Jonghyun’s sides.

It wasn’t like the shirt itself as a garment was particularly provocative. It was just a loose-fitting black t-shirt. It was the memories that it brought of the night of Jonghyun’s birthday that they celebrated together at Minhyun’s house that sent heat pooling in Minhyun’s gut every time he saw Jonghyun wearing it again.

“Whoever gave it to you must have great taste.” He continues.

Jonghyun hums absentmindedly, too busy sucking a mark just over where Minhyun’s heart is to bother with entertaining Minhyun’s attempt at compliment fishing.

Not that Minhyun cares all that much what with Jonghyun’s hand still palming his through his underwear. His own hands swiftly undo Jonghyun’s jeans and slip in to grope at Jonghyun’s ass. The years of dancing have certainly paid off for Jonghyun as Minhyun kneads and massages his perfectly round cheeks beneath his palms.

Jonghyun pulls his mouth of Minhyun’s chest and finally stands on his toes to claim Minhyun’s lips with his own.

The kiss is heated from the start as Jonghyun licks into Minhyun’s mouth with fervour and Minhyun happily reciprocates until Jonghyun pulls away and a few moments later.

“Why did you have to wear shoes with such thick soles, as if you aren’t stupidly tall already?”

Jonghyun looks up at Minhyun in frustration, clearly finding it tiring to balance his toes for any length of time.

Well, there’s one very easy fix for that.

In one fluid movement, Minhyun spins them around so that Jonghyun’s back is against the wall of the stall and lifts his up so their heads are the same height. Jonghyun follows his cue immediately, wrapping his legs around Minhyun’s waist.

“Better?”

“Much better.” Jonghyun states firmly as he pulls Minhyun back in for another kiss.

In this new position, they’re pressed even more tightly together and it’s awkward for Jonghyun’s arm to be between them, so he lets go of Minhyun’s hardened cock and wraps both arms around Minhyun’s neck to pull him closer.

Minhyun takes the initiative and shifts them around a bit more until they’re clothed erections are pressed together. They both let out content sighs as they move their hips in sync and grind against one another.

It’s not the most pleasant and comfortable experience, not by a longshot, but there’s only so much they can do with such limited time and space. Being able to do even just this much is enough to quell some of the desire that burns through them, it’s enough to satiate the desire for anything more until they’re safely behind the closed doors of one of their hotel rooms later that night.

They’re not so much kissing anymore as they are gasping into each other’s mouths as they bring themselves closer and closer to completion.

“Can’t wait to be able to fuck you properly later.” Minhyun pants against his jaw with his nose just barely brushing against his ear.

Jonghyun’s breath hitches in anticipation.

“Maybe I’ll fuck you hard enough that the fans wonder why you’re limping on our return journey back home.” He continues.

Jonghyun grinds down with increased vigour as he imagines it.

“Thought you would like that.” Minhyun says with a laugh.

Jonghyun pulls Minhyun’s face back to his and muffles his moans with Minhyun’s lips as Minhyun finally pushes him over the edge.

Minhyun follows shortly after and the two of them stay there with their foreheads pressed together for a few moments before Minhyun lets Jonghyun down and the two of them hurriedly straighten up their clothes and check that they’re presentable.

Jonghyun reaches up to zip up Minhyun’s shirt once more, concealing the hickeys that he painstakingly left, before pulling Minhyun forward by his zip for one last kiss.

It ends up less chaste than either of them really have time for and eventually Minhyun has enough sense to pull away.

“We—We don’t have time.” He says breathily.

Jonghyun nods.

“I know,” he begins, “but later…”

Minhyun raises an eyebrow as he trails off.

“Later?”

Jonghyun grins up at him with a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

“Later, I’ll be holding you to your word.” He says before he unlocks the stall door and slips out, leaving Minhyun standing there gaping. He takes a moment to come back to his sense before he rushes out to follow Jonghyun back to their gate where their absence is surely being noticed.

When they get back, they make their excuses; claiming that they got lost in the terminal as if they weren’t frequent visitors of the airport.

It’s just about enough to placate management but their groupmates know better, but at least even they know better than to say anything.

Jonghyun meets his eyes as they prepare to board their flight and it doesn’t do anything to ease the faint hum of want that’s still buzzing through him. He closes his eyes and takes  deep breath.

Later. It will just have to wait until later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I would have written more smut but really, they literally are in an airport so full on smut is kind of difficult to make work ;;; another time perhaps 
> 
> As always comments are appreciated and you can find me here:
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
